


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十四)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十四)

14.

 

Modrić起床的時候，Rakitić已經出門了，廚房還擺著早餐和袋裝的三明治，他垂下頭，對於對方過度的善意感到愧疚，Modrić總想著如果世界上的人都像Rakitić一樣，那就好了…

 

當他從大樓走出來時，原本將背倚在路燈上的Kovačić朝他揮揮手，然後朝他接近，「你先別問，我們邊走邊講吧！」Kovačić看得出對方的疑惑，但是他們還得趕路呢！

 

「喔…真是不好意思。」待對方講完原因後，Modrić小幅度的向他鞠躬，內心很感謝Rakitić的貼心，他以為對方肯定覺得自己在幻想那些虛無之物，但他還是拜託Lovren幫忙。

 

「沒事，只不過Dejan今天有案件要跑，所以就由比較閒的我出馬囉！誰叫我最菜了…」Kovačić嘻皮笑臉的有些滑稽，「要是真的跟蹤狂另有其人，那真的是滿恐怖的。」他皺著眉，像是想到不好的事情般。

 

「嗯…不過也許真的是我想太多，因為昨天Ivan去看監視器畫面，也什麼都沒看到，呵呵…」Modrić乾笑著，像是自嘲著。

 

「對了，Luka你還有要找房子嗎？這是我上次跟你講過在警局後面要出租的房子。」Kovačić從口袋抽出一張紙遞給他，上面標著出租資訊和聯絡電話，Modrić有些面有難色，但還是很快的接過並道謝。

 

「那是您的東西嗎？」Modrić眼看著地板，指著地上的銀色金屬物，它就躺在Kovačić腳邊。

 

「阿…掉出來了，謝謝你。」Kovačić馬上蹲下拾起它，「看來得換個鑰匙圈了…」他可惜的看著斷掉的鑰匙圈，然後把東西再塞回口袋。

 

「Kovačić先生也踢足球嗎？」

 

「對阿，我以前有參加過我故鄉那的青訓，不過之後搬家了，就沒再踢了。Luka也踢球嗎？」Kovačić有些驚訝，沒想到Modrić也認得這個鑰匙圈。

 

Modrić見著他的反應，輕笑了一笑後吸了口氣，將兩頰充滿了空氣，得意的說：「你別看我這樣，我以前在我們校隊可是當隊長的呢！而且我也參加過青訓。」Modrić指著對方剛收進東西的口袋。

 

Kovačić張大嘴，哇了一聲後道：「那真是我有眼不識泰山阿…隊長大人。」他陪笑了幾聲。

 

「真有緣…沒想到我們是同鄉的，不過你應該小我很多屆。」他們一路上因這個話題而熱鬧了起來，待他們到達目的地，Kovačić問他幾點下班，因為他平常也在這區巡邏，可以送對方一程。

 

有了警察的相送，Modrić平安的度過了兩段他最煎熬的時光，而且他沒有再聽到那熟悉的步伐或感受到奇怪的視線了。到了家，Rakitić一樣不在，Modrić想到冰箱內還有自己買的食材，打了通電話給對方，可惜沒有回應。

 

Modrić半夜醒來的時，發現沙發後的床上隆起，他躡手躡腳的靠近，Rakitić

半張臉露在棉被外，平穩的呼吸聲證明他已沉沉睡去，再確認完後，Modrić原本懸在心上的擔憂終於卸下，他將棉被的一隅向內折，確保沒有一絲冷風能透進Rakitić的被窩內後也躺回沙發上。

 

再睜眼時，已經近10點了，Rakitić仍躺床上，只有幾絲金髮散落在米白色的枕頭上，其餘的部位都被棉被包裹著，Modrić不確定對方待會還會不會出門，但如果他能盡快準備好中餐，這頓欠了那麼久的一頓，也能還了！他趕緊跑到廚房，用最快且最安靜的方式處理食材，在從抽屜內拿出鐵鍋時，他還先探出頭望著那張床，然後手臂緩緩地向身體的方向縮，他像是闖空門的小偷，發現主人還在床上呼呼大睡，而他正悄悄的準備打開保險櫃，偷取貴重之物。

 

在廚房內忙得手忙腳亂的Modrić終於先將花枝圈炸好了，他將炸物先放在廚房紙巾上，去掉過多的油脂，然後接著煎魚，也許是油炸的味道較重，Rakitić將頭探出被窩時便被橄欖油的味道環繞著，他的房子除了浴室和書房外是單獨隔間外都是開放式的，客廳是用下陷的低窪處以高低區分，廚房和床的中間則是用金屬製格子架相隔，透過中空的格子中能看到另一邊。

 

Rakitić拖著緩慢的步伐走到廚房，看到有人正背對著自己，因為剛醒來有些恍惚的他只是呆滯地看著對方，等Modrić轉過頭時才發現Rakitić已經站在與自己相隔一個料理台的後方。

 

「你醒啦？等等要出門吧？」Modrić趕緊用掛在烤爐手把上的毛巾將因煎魚而被油濺到的手抹乾淨，打開冰箱把事先做好的沙拉拿出來，「先吃中餐吧？」他邊說邊飛快地舀起一匙沙拉在白色圓盤上，但視線還是對著對方身上，然後將裝有馬鈴薯(土豆)泥的容器和盛著炸物的橢圓形長盤推往對向。

 

久未開口的Rakitić終於清醒了，他扯著因一夜未沾水而有點乾涸的喉嚨說：「你慢慢來，今天是週六呢…我沒有要加班。」語畢還又清了清喉嚨。

 

Modrić像是鬆了口氣似的緩下手邊的動作，趁Rakitić去梳洗的時候，他也完美的做了個收尾，順便將剛剛因動作快而掉落的食物碎屑清到垃圾桶裡。

 

「哇…我們大廚今天做這麼豐盛的料理啊？」

 

「嗯，你就將就點把他當成欠你的聖誕大餐吧…」Modrić自知這些菜餚肯定比不上家庭聚會的澎湃，先用這句話打底。

 

Rakitić想到都已經快2月了，自己也有些忘記這件事情，「才不將就呢…只是如果還有塊烤蛋糕，就更棒了。」他笑了笑，也馬上補充：「當然，我是說笑的。」他就怕對方又當真。

 

他們站在廚房的料理檯邊用膳，Rakitić像是想到了重要的事情，「Luka等會有時間吧？我們出去走走。」

 

「喔…嗯。」Modrić遲疑了半刻後答應了。

 

＃

 

到達目的地後，Modrić才剛側頭就看到Rakitić早已用帶有歉意的表情望著自己，他臉頰的肌肉不自然的牽引著他的嘴角和眼，幾條細紋路連在眼角後，「不好意思…我想要是我先講我們要來這，你可能不太願意。」

 

Modrić望著醫院門口，平靜的說：「不會，跟Ćorluka醫生聊聊天也不錯。」

 

 

「Luka，最近還好嗎？」

 

「嗯。」

 

「嗯…今天你想說說什麼嗎？」Ćorluka一如既往的溫和一笑，他輕易的看出對方的情緒，也知道對方並非想交談，可惜他的工作需要從對方的言談內理出重要資訊，才能給出建議。

 

Modrić坐在正對著Ćorluka的轉椅上，他以腳尖為中心，倚著地板輕微的左右轉動，他看了窗外一眼，然後望向地板，最後回到Ćorluka那張俊俏的臉上，「醫生，這肯定只是幻覺，對吧？」

 

Ćorluka淡淡一笑，「不如你說說看你看到了什麼幻覺呢？」

 

Modrić鉅細無遺的重述著那天的情形，Ćorluka點著頭表示自己正在聽，手握著筆在桌上的本子上記錄。

 

「你最近睡的還好嗎？」

 

當Modrić講完時，Ćorluka卻轉移話題到他的生活作息，讓他楞了一下才回覆：「嗯。」

 

「我想Luka要試著放鬆點，有些人因為本身的經歷在面對緊張和恐懼時是不理性的，甚至對於某些特定的事物在還未親身見到、親身接觸時就已經開始害怕了。我們的大腦在這種情況下，可能會有記憶讀取受限或理解偏差的情形，所以可能是這個原因讓你認為你看到了某些東西，但這些記憶也可能是錯誤的。」Ćorluka緩緩道出。

 

「錯誤的…」Modrić喃喃自語。

 

「很有可能，我們的大腦很厲害的，但也因為這樣需要特殊的機制來保護它。」Ćorluka伸手拍了拍對方的腦袋瓜子，「你啊…你也別讓它這麼累了。」

 

待Ćorluka移開手，他自己也伸手撫了撫頭，「我知道了…」

 

「嗯，過一陣子就會好了，而且那個人已經被抓了，不是嗎？」Ćorluka微微傾身向前，衝著他又是一笑。

 

Modrić看向他，終於漾起開心的笑顏。

 

走出醫院後Modrić明顯開心了許多，Rakitić不得佩服起Ćorluka還真有一套。

 

「Ivan，我們能去電子街嗎？我想買個手機殼。」Modrić拿出手機指著一角，「上次撞到有點掉漆了…」

 

Rakitić還是第一次聽到對方提出想去哪的意見，他當然沒理由拒絕，「好啊，你想買什麼款式的？」

 

＃

 

他在做什麼？Modrić自問著自己，他正在奔跑，但相反的他不是在逃跑而是在追擊。

 

現在是周一晚的下班時間，他才剛離開公司不是到5分鐘就開始有了異樣的感覺，他憶起Ćorluka的話，內心一遍一遍的默念著這只是幻覺，但此時他看到了，路邊停擺的車後視鏡清清楚楚的反射出一個人，他身著紅色的寬鬆外套，頭戴的連身帽恰巧遮擋了半張臉，他不知哪來的勇氣，他回身看向離自己不到幾公尺距離的人，與其說是勇氣不如說是憤怒，他氣這個人讓自己原本可以回歸正常的生活再次被打亂。

 

那個人因為Modrić猛然的回身而定在原地，Modrić朝他走進一步，那個人竟也退後一步，像是跳雙人華爾滋般，配合的一進一退才不會踩到彼此的腳。那個人在下一秒冷不防地向後跑，Modrić立刻追了上去。

 

他必須知道他是誰！他急需一個證據證明這次並不是自己的空想！

 

 

TBC.

 

生活小劇場 - 人妻主廚小魔笛 

想像小軟軟在廚房裡慌忙準備的樣子一定超口愛 >口<

周末老夫老妻一起去逛街什麼的... 挺好挺好

查理還是一如既往地聖人形象...(膜拜

科娃也跟上了護笛小隊了~~


End file.
